Negativitron
The Negativitron is the main antagonist of the 2011 puzzle platforming video game LittleBigPlanet 2 and the mobile spinoff Run Sackboy! Run!. He also appears as a hazard in the 2012 fighting game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. He is a giant vacuum cleaner who destroys others' creations. He is made of and fueled by negative emotions and actions and seeks to destroy everything that is good and positive. He was voiced by Jeremy Mayne, who is the Audio Designer of Media Molecule studio. In PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, he was voiced by David W. Collins. Role ''LittleBigPlanet 2'' The Negativitron first appears in the tutorial/prologue of LittleBigPlanet 2. He sucks up the world and almost consumes Sackboy, but he is saved by Larry Da Vinci. Da Vinci reveals that the Negativitron has been attacking and consuming several creations and worlds, and that he is part of a resistance against him called The Alliance. Sackboy joins up with them and begins training. Throughout the game, Sackboy and The Alliance battle Meanies, minions of the Negativitron. The Negativitron returns in the level "Set The Controls For The Heart Of The Negativitron", where he attacks The Alliance's ship known as Huge Spaceship. They crash on the Negativitron's planet, which is presumably where everything he consumes is stored and may even be his main body. The Negativitron captures Avalon Centrifuge, and Sackboy battles through the Meanies on the planet to save him. Finally in the last level "Into the Heart of the Negativitron", where The Alliance makes their way to the planet's core, which contains the heart of the Negativitron. The Sackbot army battles the Meanie army, and The Alliance faces the Negativitron. He hides his heart and speaks for the first time, saying he is made of and fueled by the negative emotions of people, including those of The Alliance. He claims that they cannot stop him because they created him. Sackboy then battles the Negativitron. First, he attacks the Negativitron's brains in the HampsterTron 2000, then fights midair on bounce pads with a Grappling Hook as the Negativitron sucks everything up, and then uses Grabinators to throw cakes at the Negativitron's brains while dodging plasma blasts. After doing completing these phases, Sackboy stomps on his final brain atop his negativity blob, killing him and releasing all of the creativity back into the Craftverse. ''Run Sackboy! Run! The Negativitron reappears as the main antagonist and obstacle in the mobile running game, where he appears out of nowhere and chases Sackboy through The Gardens, Avalonia, and The Canyons similarly to the demon monkeys from ''Temple Run. If he catches up to Sackboy, he will suck him up and kill him. ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' The Negativitron appears as a hazard on the "Paris" stage. He sucks up the environment of the stage until there is nothing left, then departs. He also performs three different random attacks: slamming his mouth down on the stage, sucking up players and spitting them back out, and randomly shooting plasma beams. Personality The Negativitron is vile and sadistic. He is a destructive and genocidal individual who is shown to laugh when attacking and destroying others and their creations. He is extremely determined and will chase The Alliance across the Craftverse to destroy them. He also believes he is indestructible and laughs in the face of oppression. However, this makes him extremely cocky and arrogant, often leading to him underestimating his foes. Appearance The Negativitron appears as a hybrid between a vacuum cleaner, a dragon, and a robot. Inside his mouth is a swirling purple and black vortex. He also has oozing purple teeth and horns, along with four red serpentine eyes. His whole body is black with the exception of some purple lights on the tubing that makes up the rest of his body. The planet he is attached to is a jumble of in-game items, all with black, purple, and red color tints. Gallery Images 250px-Negativatron.png the-negativitron-littlebigplanet-2-11.3.jpg Sucker.jpg|The Negativitron on promotional material negativitron.png Negativitron 7k Watt.jpg|The Negativitron in Run Sackboy! Run! negativebattle.jpg lbp2 2332.jpg Into the heart of the negativitron seal.png|The Negativitron on the badge for the level "Into the Heart of the Negativitron" Videos LittleBigPlanet 2 - How to Ace - Into The Heart Of The Negativitron|Final battle Trivia *The in-game items and decorations used to build The Negativatron are: 2 Vacuum Head Front Object, 10 Meanie Horn Decoration (2 Horns, 8 Teeth), 4 Orange Evil Eye Decals, Neon Bevel and Hologram Material. **In some cutscenes the crafted Negativitron is replaced by the 'Negativitron Head' and 'Negativitron Pipe' decoration pieces. *Jeremy Mayne is also the composer of "The Shrew's Gambit" in LittleBigPlanet 2 Move Pack DLC. *The Queen in LittleBigPlanet Karting recognizes Sack-thing as the one who had defeated the Negativitron. Also she tells Frida about Sackboy's victory on the Battle with the Negativitron. *There is no swirl in the Negativitron decoration. *His line "Feed me!" may be a reference to Audrey II from the 1986 film Little Shop of Horrors. *The Negativitron is considered the most dangerous and deadly Little Big Planet villain. The Collector, The Hoard, and Newton were reformed. *In the original concept for the game, the Negativitron was referred to as "The Sucker". External links * . * . * . Navigation Category:Destroyers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Game Changer Category:Deceased Category:Brainwashers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Forms Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Cataclysm Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Creator Category:Giant Category:Homicidal Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Demon Category:Magic Category:Archenemy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dragons Category:Tyrants Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Polluters Category:Immortals Category:Possessor Category:Psychics Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Contradictory Category:Stalkers Category:God Wannabe Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Oppressors Category:Monsters Category:Paranoid Category:Nameless Category:LittleBigPlanet Villains Category:Force of Nature Category:Sadists Category:Slaver Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Possessed Objects